A Story of Strength
by Dutchy-Acts
Summary: A new slayer is called. A British witch with blood red hair goes to Sunnydale to train but returns to Hogwarts to fight a dark evil. Draco Malfoy will face his own evils as he takes the Dark Mark. What happens as the two evils collide?
1. Chapter One

Hey all! okay so i was previously under the name VougeAct and i deposted this story from that name and added it to this one.

My name is Dutchy and I decided to write this fic and wanted to know if you guys want me to continue. . This will eventually be a Draco/Ginny fic but with a plot and probable some other ships to like maybe Ron/Hermione, maybe Buffy/Charlie Weasley? I don't know yet. but let me know what you think.

oh and i don't own one thing in here cause JKR got it first! good for her!

Okay important note this story starts out right after Ginny's third year but will continue in either her fith or sixth year i haven't made up my mind yet . Oh and i think this will go through the sith season in Buffy but i am not sure.

She was in a trance on the way back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After the Triwizard tournament Dumbledore had announced that Voldemort was back. Ginevra Weasley wasn't surprised. She knew that Voldemort was going to come back stronger than every. She had known it since the "incident" in her first year. Ginny exited the train compartment, which held Harry Hermione and her brother, Ron. She didn't want to be around anybody at this point. She walked down the train looking for an empty compartment. She passed compartments full of happy people playing exploding Snap or Wizard's chess. She wondered how anyone could be having fun at a time like this. Voldemort was back didn't they get that. Ginny was so lost in thought that she bumped into someone coming out of a compartment. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy. She was about to say something and move on but he cut her off.

"Oh. It's the little weasel." he said with a smirk "I would say some nasty remark but I am not in the mood." And Malfoy moved around Ginny to the end of the train. Ginny stood there with mouth open gapping at Malfoy. Draco Malfoy not in the mood to pick on a Weasley. The day was getting stranger by the minute. She put it out of her head and continued her search for an empty compartment to gather her thoughts in.

Draco walked to the end of the train and sat in the end compartment which he always sat in. He sat down and thought about the past weeks events. Voldemort was back. He knew what this meant, as did every other Slytherin He would go home and on July First, he and a bunch of others would get the Dark Mark. His whole life he was being prepped for this. He had thought that he was looking forward to it. But now he wasn't quite sure. He knew that he would have to take it anyways. Whether he wanted to or not father would make him. So why not spare his mother and himself the pain of going through torture. Maybe he would take it and be part of both sides. Maybe. He hated the thought of having to serve under someone. Especially Voldemort. But he had to. To survive.

When the Weasleys got home Ginny went straight to bed. There would be a whole new day tomorrow. June had finished today and July would start tomorrow. Two days till Ginny Turned fourteen years old.

* * *

Draco got up on July first not at all ready for what the day was going to bring. Today was the day. He didn't like it but it was needed. He went downstairs in his black robes. In the entrance hall he saw the masked, older Death Eaters on one side of the room and the future death eaters on the other. Draco went to stand next to his best and only friend Blaise Zambini. After a few moments Voldemort appeared in the middle and started the rituals. He first gave everyone a mask and then the mark was burnt on. When Voldemort came to Draco it felt like he was dieing slowly burning but Draco didn't dare show any sort of emotion he wasn't allowed. He soon felt an icy cold wavy that started at the Dark Mark and went through his body ending up around his heart piercing it with cold. Then it was cut off and he knew that he had been branded a Death Eater, Draco knew that he was bound to Voldemort until one of them died.

* * *

Ginny got up on July second, remembering it was her birthday, looked outside at the just risen sun. It was a beautiful day during such an ugly time. She decided, since it was pretty early, that she would go for a run. She got dressed and went to the door and was ready to use a lot of force to get the door open, it had always been really hard to open. She grabbed the door knob and pulled really hard and with a loud rip the door was pulled off its hinges. Ginny just stared at the door in her hand, only feeling like the weight of a feather. She then heard a bunch of footsteps running up the stairs to her room. 

"Ginny? What happened? Is everything okay?" She could hear her mother puff out while running up the stairs.

"GINNY? Answer me!" She recognized the voice of Ron, who was sprinting up the stairs three at a time. "What's …" but Ron had reached the top and saw Ginny holding the door in her right hand. "Ginny, what the hell?"

"Ronald Weasley watch your mouth!" Mrs. Weasley's boomed, but once she got to the top and saw Ginny holding the door she said "Oh dear." The rest of the family had arrived after Mrs.Weasley and were all staring at Ginny.

Ginny looked to the door hinges in the wall then down to the door again and then to her family. Ginny just dropped the door with a bang and smiled sweetly. She grabbed her watch and went up to a shocked family and said

"I don't know what happened but I just opened the door and it came off its hinges." She put up her hands up with a shrug and went past them downstairs and out the door for her run. Leaving a shocked family in her wake.

When Ginny got outside she was still shocked herself but she thought that the door was probably just old. She started to run at her usually pace but after a couple steps she went faster and she felt like she was stronger than ever. Ginny usually ran two miles in fifteen minutes but that day she ran five miles in just thirty minutes. She was amazed but thought it was just that she was getting stronger. She jogged back up to her house and opened the door, stepped in and looked up.

"SURPRISE!!!" Her whole family was there plus Hermione and Harry. Ginny grinned widely at her family and friends maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad birthday.

After eating cake and opening presents Ginny went upstairs and took a shower and got dressed in shorts and a shirt. She came downstairs were the rest of the family was. Harry had to leave in a couple of hours because he didn't want to make the Dursleys curios of his whereabouts. So the rest of the time she was the center of attention, which had never happened before. She felt good, like she belonged. After lunch the boys went off to play quidditich and Hermione and Ginny went up to Ginny's room and talked about the events of past years and future events of years to come. At about four o'clock Harry and Hermione left. Ginny thanked them. Once they left she went outside to lie in the sun and enjoy a rare beautiful day.

* * *

Buffy and Giles got off the plane in London, England at noon. Giles took of his glasses and wiped them with his handkerchief. He had told Buffy about the community of Witches and Wizards and ever since she had constantly been asking him questions about them. 

"So they really do magic with sticks." The blonde slayer asked him.

"Yes, there called wands." Giles answered.

"Oh yea forgot, wands right." Buffy said to herself.

"And this Voldy person is the evil guy of the group"

"Voldemort" Giles interrupted.

"Yea whatever, so Voldy has a bunch of supporters called Death Eaters. Right?" Giles nodded his head. Then he added

"Voldemort was defeated by Harry potter fourteen years ago but he has come back to once again rule."

"Man I hate it when they do that."

"Me too, Buffy, me too." Giles said in all honesty.

"Now let's go catch the underground to get to the Burrow." He opened the door for Buffy and said "Shall we?"

"We Shall."

They reached the Burrow at about five o'clock and knocked on the tall wild looking house. With in a few minutes a plump woman with fiery red hair came out to greet them with a great huge smile.

"Hello there what can I do for you?" She said in a kind welcoming voice.

Giles put out his hand and said "I am Rupert Giles, and this is Buffy Summers. Pleasure to meet you. I owled you earlier about Ginevra Weasley." Mrs. Weasley shook Giles' and Buffy's hand and asked them to come in.

"Make your self at home. I am Molly Weasley. Would either of you like some tea?" She asked nicely.

"Oh yes please. I haven't had some really homemade English tea in quite some time." Giles said so English that Buffy almost cringed.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Buffy "And you Miss. Summers, any tea for you?"

"Oh no thanks, and you can call me Buffy." Buffy smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

When Mrs. Weasley came back with the tea she sat down on the chair in the living room.

"Oh do sit down." She gestured toward the overstuffed couch. "Now you say that Ginny has been accepted to the Sunnydale Witches and Wizard Academy. Tell me more."

Giles and Buffy sat down and Giles started to explain.

"Ginny Weasley is part of a new program that lets students exchange schools for a couple of years. Dumbledore, myself and a few other people have started this program. When I asked Dumbledore who he thought could handle the program the best he immediately said your daughter." Giles paused for breath. "If Ginevra chooses to go she will stay with Buffy and her sister because the school is not a boarding school. A student from Sunnydale Witch and Wizard Academy will exchange with Ginevra at Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at Giles and said. "Well I think it is a great opportunity for Ginny but I will see what she says about it. Let me go get her." Mrs. Weasley got up and went out side.

Ginny was just starring up into the sky when her mum came into view.

"Ginny dear there are some people here to see you." Ginny looked up at her mum and said

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips and said

"Well get up so that you can meet them."

"Alright, alright, I am going." Ginny got up and followed her mum into the family room where a petit young blonde woman and an older man were sitting on the couch. They both stood up when she entered and put out their hands in greeting.

"Rupert Giles, Headmaster of Sunnydale's Witch and Wizard Academy." Ginny shook his hand and moved on to

"Buffy Summers, a pleasure to meet you." Buffy talked with an American accent. Ginny shook Buffy's hand and felt warmth rush through her. Ginny felt oddly warm but when she let go it was gone.

"Ginny Weasley, but I think you already know that." They all sat down.

"So what are you here for?" Ginny asked

"Well…" And Giles proceeded to tell Ginny what he had told Mrs. Weasley.

After he had finished Ginny was thinking very hard. Should she do this? Should she leave everything that was familiar to her and go some wear new?

Her mother started to say "Ginny if you don't-" but Ginny cut her of with

"I'll do it. I'll go." Ginny had decided to go for it after all. With Voldemort returned it might be good to get out of England for a while. Besides there wasn't really anything In England except her family to keep her here. Yea, she was going to America. California even!!

"That's great. Thank you so much for doing this." Ginny thought that Mr. Giles sounded oddly relieved.

"Oh if you don't mind I think Buffy would like to talk to Ginny alone you know so they can get acquainted better." Giles said to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny got up and said.

"Why don't we walk outside it's so nice there." Buffy agreed and got up.

They were walking around the pound for about 5 minutes before Buffy spoke

"Ginevra do you know what a vampire is?" Ginny nodded her head with a curios look on her face. "Do you know what a slayer is?" Ginny thought for a while and said

"No, but I am guessing he fights Vampires?" Ginny looked to Buffy for conformation.

"Something like that." Buffy paused "A slayer is a girl who fights vampires."

"A girl?" Ginny asked.

"Yea a girl." Buffy stopped walking and looked at Ginny and said "Now I am going to tell you something that will very much shock the hell out of you." Ginny was getting more curious by the moment.

"Go on." Ginny requested.

"Okay, here it goes." Buffy gathered her breathe and said "Into every generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil." Ginny just looked at her with a question on her face.

"Okay when the girl dies a new slayer is called." Ginny was still puzzled.

"Fine here is my life story. I was born and fourteen years later I went to high school and in my freshmen year I was told that I was the slayer." Ginny then said

"Oh okay so you are the slayer. Wicked." Ginny then started to walk again.

"Wait. There's more." Ginny turned around to face Buffy.

"What?"

"Okay I am going to say this very simply." Buffy looked Ginny in the eye and said. "While I was fighting a big ass vampire I was drowned and I died for three minutes. But that's all it took. A new slayer was called. But I came back. And now there are two slayers. Faith, the new slayer, was called to fight the vampires. But that was four years ago. Last week Faith died. So a new slayer was called." Buffy paused before saying "You are the slayer now."

"Oh." Ginny said casually. But after a moment it hit here and her eyes grew huge. "OH. OH.OH……So that means that I have to fight the vampires and things."

Buffy looked at her and said "yea that's what it means." Buffy then said "That is the real reason you are coming to Sunnydale so that Giles and I can train you. But since you are still a witch you can learn magic at a nearby school. The thing is that this is a very huge secret no one can know. Not even your family. Not even your friends. Now I know this is a lot. But Giles and I will be returning to California at ten tonight. And this is your destiny your path. You are no longer no one you are the chosen one. The Slayer."

Ginny looked down at the ground and said "I don't want to let you down but I am not your girl. No way, not me. I can't fight vampires I am not strong enough." She looked up "I am sorry." Buffy just looked at her and then said

"Okay." Buffy Shrugged and walked away. Ginny looked after her, Buffy stopped about fifty feet away, turned around and said.

"I know you are the one, but I guess you need convincing." Buffy paused "There is a test."

Ginny looked up in time to see a dagger flying strait toward her head. It was like instinct kicked in and Ginny just caught the  
dagger with both hands in front of her face. Ginny looked down and saw the dagger in her hands. Buffy walked toward her and said.

"No do you believe?" Taking the dagger from Ginny and placing it in the sheath at her belt. Ginny looked up and said.

"I am the slayer."

* * *

mmmkay tell me what you think or you don't have to but if you want me to continue just click the review button and wright the word "estrogen" 

thanks its been fun!!!

Dutchy!


	2. Chapter Two

mmmkay i can't update for a week or 2 cause i have finals. (and i will thank evryone next time) THANKS!!

I don't own anything

CHAPTER TWO

"I am the Slayer"

Ginny shivered, although it wasn't cold out. She looked up at Buffy. Buffy said.

"Ginny, you now have the strength and the skill to fight the vampires." Ginny looked a little confused. "Okay…um….has anything happened…maybe today…like…you broke something...or…ah… have you gotten faster?" Something dawned on Ginny.

"Yes now that you mention it I pulled my door of its hinges this morning. And I also ran a lot faster."

Buffy nodded her head at that and said "Now that you have all this power Giles and I will train you to hone that power and use it against evil." Ginny looked away

"I…um…have to think about it…it's…um …just a lot to take in at the moment." Buffy nodded and Ginny turned around and walked back to the house.

Ginny walked back in to the house and walked past her mum and Mr. Giles strait up to her room but she stopped about four steps up. Turned around and said

"Mum I kind of want to think about it so…um…could you wait on telling the rest of the family?" Mrs. Weasley nodded her head

"Sure, dear." Ginny then turned to Mr. Giles

"Mr. Giles, since you are already here you might as well stay for dinner. I will know by then if I am to go"

"Very well, and you may call me Giles everyone does." Ginny half smiled and walked up to her room.

Once Ginny reached her room she closed the door and walked to the small window on the opposite wall. She looked outside at the Burrow's backyard. She saw Ron, Harry, Charlie, Fred, George and Bill playing a game of Quidditch next to the small pond. She sat down on the wooden chair in front of the window and thought about being a slayer. It was all still a little unbelievable.

She felt something brush up against her leg, looked down and saw Javell, her kitten. Ginny had found Javell outside lost in the rain a couple of weeks ago and had taken her in. Ginny picked her up and stroked her fur. Ginny had spotted her immediately because of her fur. It was the exact same color of the Weasley's hair, blood red. Which Ginny had never seen in a cat before. She sat back in the chair with Javell in her lap and thought of the days events. Would she go to America, would she leave Hogwarts? Who would miss her there? Sure Harry Ron and Hermione were here friends but they often excluded her because she was too young (What the hell she was only a year younger!). Maybe Sunnydale was a good place to spend the next two years. What did she have to loose. She would go. Ginny put Javell down onto the floor and was in the process of standing when she herd a knock on the door and saw Charlie enter.

"You know you are supposed to wait for and answer when you knock." Ginny said teasingly. Charlie chuckled slightly and sat down on the bed were Ginny joined him.

"So, Gin." He paused and looked up at Ginny. "I heard about the school in America." He paused again and said "Whatever you decide it should be for your benefit not for mine, the rest of the family or Harry. Especially Harry." Ginny blushed at that comment she had always had a little crush on Harry Potter. Maybe going to America would dampen the little crush. Ginny smiled at Charlie as he left the room

"Oh and dinner is ready in fifteen minutes." Charlie shut the door and Ginny got up and paced for fifteen minutes then left having made her decision. She arrived at the table and saw that Buffy, and Mr. Giles were already seated. Ginny sat next to Buffy gave a nod and smiled. Mrs. Weasley came followed by Harry and Hermione. Ginny looked surprised.

"Ginny dear, since this might be your last meal here for a long time I asked Harry and Hermione to come back for supper." She smiled, motioned for Harry and Hermione to take their seats and bustled out of the dinning room.

The twins came in next and sat on either side of Mr. Giles and started to hand him all sorts of food with wide grins on their faces.

"I wouldn't eat anything they give you, you might turn into a flamingo." Charlie said as he entered the dinning room. He looked around and spotted a young petite blond woman. He smiled his hundred watt smile at her and put out his hand in greeting.

"Hello, my name is Charlie." Buffy looked up from the conversation she was having with Ginny to see a gorgeous man with gorgeous sparkaling blue eyes and a gorgeous smile looking at her and extending his hand in greeting. Buffy gave him her half-smile, that her friends told her was very cute and sexy.

"Buffy Summers." She said while shaking his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Charlie sat down across from Buffy "I assure you the pleasure is all-" but he was cut off by Buffy asking

"Can I see your stick?" Everyone tried to hide their laughter but were failing badly.

Charlie just grinned at Buffy and said "Well you are right to the point aren't you, not small talk?" Buffy looked confused then realizing what she just said rolled her eyes and said

"No I mean your wand. The one you do magic with. Jessh." Charlie laughed looked at Buffy with seductive eyes leaned in closer and said

"Magic doesn't cover, Cherie." Everyone laughed so hard that it was almost hard to hear the big gasp coming from Hermione, almost, which in turn mad everyone else laugh even louder.

"Magic doesn't cover what?" Mrs. Weasley said curiously as she walked back in to the kitchen and got the food off of the stove and set it down on the table.

Looking straight at Buffy with a slight grin Charlie said "I was just telling Miss. Summers here the many uses of my wand" emphasizing that last word. Everyone was trying to hide their laughter which just made it funnier. Buffy rolled here eyes at the man, but was secretly intrigued.

"Author will be coming any moment now." Mrs. Weasley said as she got the pitcher of pumpkin juice, which Buffy was looking at strangely. Before Buffy could ask her what it was a large POP was herd and a second later Mr. Weasley walked in.

"How was work darling?" Mrs. Weasley said while attending to her husband.

"Death, someone thought it would be funny to enchant seats in a muggle theater to eat the person who sat in it." Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family even Mr. Giles nodded in acknowledgment. Buffy was the only one who had a confused look on her face. She looked at Ginny for an explanation.

"Dad works at the Ministry of Magic in the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts." Ginny said as if it was the most natural thing. Looking at Buffy Ginny could tell that she was still a little confused. "I tell you about it later." Buffy just nodded her head and out her attention on the rest of the family.

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley both sat down to enjoy the meal with the rest of the family. Over the next half an hour they chatted like they had never been separated. At the end of dinner when they all had finished there pudding Ginny looked at Buffy, smiled and nodded. Buffy smiled back, supporting Ginny. Ginny stood up and everyone became quite.

"I have something that I want to tell all of you." She felt oddly calm as all eyes were on her. "You probably all have herd of the opportunity that has been presented to me." Everyone nodded. "I have decided to go ahead and take the opportunity. I will be leaving tonight at ten." She looked around and saw that Mr. Giles and Buffy were both very pleased. The twins, Ron, Percy, Harry and Bill all looked really worried and dumfounded, Ginny thought that they probably didn't expect her to go. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione all looked approvingly while Charlie looked like he knew that I was going to go before I said it.

"I am so very glad for you Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a bright smile on her face. "now why don't you go upstairs to pack, you only have two hours until you have to leave." Ginny nodded and headed upstairs, grateful that her mum got her out of the kitchen before people started to question her. "Fred, George, Ron would you mind helping your mum with the dishes?" They all groaned and reluctantly got up to clean the dishes, with the help of Harry and Hermione.

Once Ginny got to the top and in here room she changed into a pair of gray sweat pants, which she had stolen from Ron so they were extra baggy to make them super comfortable and a black zip up hooded sweatshirt, then she proceeded to pullout her trunk, that she had just put away and started to pack the things she owed, which wasn't very much. She heard a nock at the door about 20 minutes later.

"Come in." Ginny said and turned around to see who had knocked, Buffy came in with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, how's it going?" Buffy asked as she looked at Ginny's trunk.

"I am almost done." Said Ginny getting back to packing.

Buffy sat down at the end of Ginny's bed and looked at Ginny and said

"I am glad you choose to come to America, you did the right thing." Ginny smiled but the thought of something.

"Actually there is something that I didn't tell you downstairs. I will only go to America on one condition." Ginny said with her hands on her hips looking at Buffy.

"You name it." Buffy said hoping that it was possible.

"Javelle has to come with me." Ginny said with determination. Buffy looked down and said

"Look I know you have a lot of friends here but you can get new fr-" Ginny waved her arm and cut Buffy off

"No, No Javelle is my cat." Ginny laughed at the look of relief on Buffy's face.

"Yea that should be fine" Ginny was glad over the short span of a week she had gotten attached to the blood-red cat.

"Do you need any help?" Buffy asked kindly. Ginny smiled sweetly and nodded. "That would be great." Buffy got up and started to put Ginny's things in the trunk.

Another 20 minutes passed when Ginny was finally done. Ginny thanked Buffy before Buffy headed downstairs, with all of Ginny's stuff except one bag, so that Ginny could take leave of her room by herself.

Ginny looked around her room remembering her life at the Burrow. She probably wouldn't return here for a while. She had packed everything from clothes to pictures and letters of her family she would keep them with here when she was in America. She looked outside her window which gave a view of the pond where the boys played quidditch. She looked back to her bed which had her broom on it, the only thing she hadn't packed. As much as she wanted to keep up her flying, she knew that too many distractions weren't good for her. She would be busy enough with school and her slayer duties. She walked to the door, picking up the last bag and Javelle, and (pulling gently) opened it looked around one more time and walked out closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs slowly trying to remember ever aspect of her house. She got downstairs and saw that the whole Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione were ready to go. Ginny brightened up at the fact that her whole family was going to say farewell to her at the airport.

Ginny had no clue how they all managed to squeeze into Mr. Weasley's old car but they arrived at the airport just intime for their flight. They all got out and Ginny put all of her stuff onto a cart herself, which amazed Hermione. They stood there for a couple minutes until Mr. Giles checked his watch and said to Ginny

"I do believe that we've got to head out, the plane will be taking off soon and we wouldn't want to miss it." Ginny nodded and went to each person saying good bye. She first went to Percy who wished her luck, Ginny hugged him and said a good bye. Then she went to the twins who she was reluctant to hug at first but they said that they didn't have any pranks with them, but they would send her some stuff to test on other kids in America, they both said good bye. She then hugged Hermione, then came Harry who normally Ginny would have been to embarrassed to hug, but what the hell she wasn't going to see him for a long time. She hugged him and he said

"Ginny, you be careful." She looked him in the eye and said

"Harry Potter I hope you take your own advice and stay out of trouble." You could hear Hermione mumble something that sounded like a "like that's ever going to happen" Ginny smiled and moved on to Ron.

"Oh Ronnykinns I will miss you." She hugged him and he held her tightly and said

"I hope you have fun in America, send us some stuff at Hogwarts. Oh and keep away from evil, that includes boys" Ginny laughed almost nervously he had no clue that she was going right into evil. She then gave her mum and dad a huge hug, but when Mr. Weasley started to cry Ginny said that it was time to go. Ginny went to her cart and looked behind her and smiled at her family and friends, she was going to miss them. She said her last good bye, told her mum to stop crying, looked at Mr. Giles and Buffy smiled and said "shall we go?" Buffy responded with a "we shall." They started to walk to the gate and just before they turned the corner and out of sight Ginny Turned around and waved the final wave, smiled and disappeared around the corner.

They got on the plane and they all sat together in the middle of the plane. Buffy looked at Ginny and right before the plane took off she said

"Ginny, Giles and I have to tell you the truth about something." Ginny looked puzzled.

Ginny asked "What is it?"

* * *

Want more just click that review button and write "dash" in the box! unless you actually want to review those are welcome to!

Untill next time

---Dutchy!!


End file.
